The Dead Planet
by Vixen Star
Summary: Aisha and Suzuka have opened their own Investigating Agency, Melfina moved away and Gene and Jim are left to search the galaxies for treasure. In this story Gene and Jim get stranded on a planet inhabitated by vampires.
1. Default Chapter

At one time pure vampires walked the Earth, however, they had been eliminated a long time ago by the human race and all that remained were the halflings, half vampires and half humans.  
  
Unfortunately, in the year 3000 a nuclear explosion wiped out most of the human race, leaving few survivors, but a hell of a lot of stronger more powerful mutated vampires, that were even deadlier than the pure breed.   
  
An alliance was made by two sisters, of a perfect breed of vampires, to help the remaining humans, an alliance that would see to the destruction of all vampires and the beginning of a new world.  
  
***  
  
"C'mon, Gene! Stop it! Let go!" Jim cried trying to pry the liquor bottle out of Gene's hands.  
  
"Just one more…hic…little…sip…hic!" Gene slurred slumping over the table.  
  
"No! We need you to be sober!" Jim shouted tossing the bottle into the bin.  
  
"You're no…hic…fun!" Gene muttered angrily.  
  
"Gene? Oh c'mon, Gene! Wake up!" Jim shouted shaking Gene by the shoulders.  
  
"Great! Just great!" Jim muttered as Gene  
  
"C'mon, Gene! Let it go!" Jim cried trying to pry the liquor bottle out of Gene's hands.  
  
"Just one more…hic…little…sip…hic!" Gene muttered brushing his red hair off of his face.  
  
"No! You've had enough!" Jim yelled as he let go of the bottle.  
  
"You're no…hic…fun!" Gene muttered trying to pull the cork off of the bottle with his teeth.  
  
Suddenly, the ship jolted sending Jim into the wall and the cork flying down Gene's throat. Gene collapsed over the table coughing and choking.  
  
"Gene! You idiot!" Jim screeched standing up and rushing to Gene's aid. "You moron!" Jim shouted putting his hands round Gene's waist and beginning to squeeze.   
  
"Oh my! Jim what are you doing?" Gilliam asked quizzically staring at an unconscious Gene and a rather frustrated Jim in a very awkward position.  
  
"Gilliam…oh! No it's not what it looks like! I was just trying to stop Gene from choking on the cork!" Jim said as the cork flew out of Gene's throat and slammed into Gilliam.  
  
"I see," Gilliam replied hoisting himself onto the table.  
  
"So what happened?" Gilliam asked prodding Gene's head.  
  
"He got drunk…again!" Jim grumbled brushing his blonde hair out of his blue eyes.  
  
"Oh dear, that may be a problem!" Gilliam said as Jim slumped into the chair next to Gene.  
  
"Why? We don't need him!" Jim muttered leaning back on his chair.  
  
"We don't? Okay then you can work out how to pull the ship out of that planet's orbit!" Gilliam said worriedly.  
  
"What! There's not supposed to be a planet here!" Jim exclaimed rushing to the window.  
  
Jim stared out in disbelief at the dark brown planet. Sure enough they were moving closer to it, if he didn't figure out what to do or how to wake up Gene then they'd crash!  
  
"Gene! Gene! Wake up you stupid bastard!" Jim screamed shaking Gene by the shoulders.  
  
"Ladies…don't all push…there's enough Gene…for everyone…," Gene slurred smiling faintly.  
  
"It's hopeless! He's too drunk to wake up and he's too stupid to know what to do!" Jim declared sitting back down.  
  
Suddenly, the ship began to jolt and shake as they hurtled towards the planet.   
  
"Ow…Gilliam…brace the ship for a…ow…crash landing!" Jim shouted as he was thrown all over the place.  
  
"Right!" Gilliam shouted as he quickly made his way to the control room.  
  
"I just hope we make it that far!" Jim exclaimed bracing himself for the landing.  
  
***  
  
"Ow…my head! Where am I and what happened to the ship?" Gene muttered trying to stand up.  
  
"We crashed," Jim replied appearing from behind the ship, carrying what looked like broken parts of the ship.  
  
"When did we crash?" Gene asked leaning against the ship.  
  
"Oh, I think it was when you were passed out on the table! Drunk!" Jim shouted angrily, dropping the broken parts on the floor.  
  
"Calm down, Jim!" Gene replied trying to pat him on the head, but Jim dodged out of the way scowling.  
  
"Calm down! Do you know how long it'll take to fix the ship? We don't have any tools, we're in the middle of nowhere and it's getting dark!" Jim yelled kicking at the dirt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jim," Gene mumbled slumping to the ground.  
  
"It's okay. I guess it's not all your fault. I should have hidden the liquor better," Jim muttered sitting next to him.  
  
"Yep, you should've! Anyway where are we? There's not supposed to be a planet here, is there?" Gene asked glancing up at the sky.  
  
"Nope, there's no record of any planet anywhere around this region," Jim said pulling out his computer.  
  
"Ssshhh!" Gene whispered elbowing Jim in the ribs.  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for?" Jim cried rubbing his tender ribs.  
  
"Quiet!" Gene ordered pulling out his caster. "We're not alone!" he muttered.  
  
"Gene, you're creeping me out!" Jim whimpered edging closer to the ship.  
  
"Alright! Who's out there?" Gene shouted standing up and holding his caster.  
  
"Gilliam! Do a quick search of the area!" Jim yelled opening the ship door.  
  
"Right!" Gilliam replied instantly. "There's nothing out there. The heat sensors don't detect a thing," Gilliam said sweeping past Jim.  
  
"Thanks. Hey, Gene! Gilliam says there's nothing out there! The sensors haven't detected a thing!" Jim laughed with relief.  
  
"I swear I heard something!" Gene mumbled heading towards the ship.  
  
Suddenly, a creature jumped out in front of Gene knocking him off of his feet.  
  
"Gene!" Jim screamed rushing to help him.  
  
"I thought…you…said…there…wasn't anything…out here!" Gene choked as the creature wrapped its hands around his throat.   
  
"There wasn't! The heat sensors didn't detect any living thing!" Jim yelled jumping on the figure's back.  
  
"Jim! I don't think this guy is alive!" Gene shouted as the creature's finger broke off in his grasp.  
  
"Gross!" Jim exclaimed letting go of the creature.  
  
"You won't be alive either!" the creature rasped clawing at Gene's neck.  
  
Suddenly, a loud blast ripped through the air, followed by a shriek of pain. The creature leapt off of Gene and started running around the ground screaming in horror.  
  
"Quickly!" a voice shouted followed by footsteps.  
  
Gene sat up and saw a small figure grab Jim around the waist and hopping onto a motorcycle drove off.   
  
"Get up!" a tall figure, wearing a bikers helmet, yelled grabbing onto Gene's jacket.  
  
"Let me go!" Gene cried struggling against the person's grip.  
  
"C'mon we've gotta get out of here!" the tall figure shouted hopping onto another motorcycle.  
  
"How can I trust you?" Gene asked staring at the figure anxiously.  
  
"Trust me! If you want to live then you better come with me now!" the figure yelled holding its hand out to him.  
  
Gene stared at the hand for a few seconds wondering what to do. Then he grasped it and hopped onto the motorcycle. The motorcycle set off quickly and turning Gene watched as the creature stopped screaming and started to shake. Suddenly, its head blew up showering the area and the ship in blood and guts.  
  
"What the hell was that? And where's Jim?" Gene asked starting to feel sick.  
  
"Your friend's fine, my sister's taken him back to the church. And that my friend was a vampire," the tall figure replied speeding through the desert.  
  
"A vampire! You must be joking!" Gene laughed watching as the sun began to rise.  
  
"No joke! Wish it was, but they're real! Maybe not where you're from, but they are here!" the figure shouted over the roar of the engine.  
  
"You're joking! I don't believe in vampires!" Gene cried staring at the back of the tall figure.  
  
"You better start believing red, you're riding with one!" the figure laughed slowing down as the outline of a building began to form.  
  
Gene jumped off of the bike the moment it stopped and pulling out his caster aimed it at the tall figure. The figure just laughed and reaching up took of his helmet.   
  
***  
  
Gene's jaw practically scraped the floor when he saw what was underneath the helmet. She had long blonde hair, sparkling white teeth and the most spectacular blue eyes he'd ever seen. She was a complete babe!  
  
"You're…a girl!" Gene exclaimed wiping a slither of drool from his jaw.  
  
"What did you think I was? Some sort of beast?" she replied smiling sweetly. "Oh and I'd put that gun away if I was you!" she muttered.  
  
"Why? I still don't trust you!" Gene muttered realising that he was still pointing the caster gun at her chest.  
  
"She'd break your hand before you could pull the trigger!" a dark haired man said approaching them slowly.  
  
"Well, yeah," the girl laughed innocently.  
  
"Gene! Gene! You won't believe how cool this place is!" Jim cried sprinting out of the building.  
  
"Jim! You're alright!" Gene exclaimed lowering the caster gun slightly.  
  
"Of course I am, what do you think could have happened to me?" Jim asked happily.  
  
"Jim! They're vampires!" Gene shouted staring anxiously at Jim.  
  
"Actually half vampires," a small violet haired girl said stepping out of the building.  
  
"Well, it's just Kurayami, the blonde that brought you here, and Hikari," the dark haired man said gesturing to the small violet haired girl.  
  
"The rest of us are just normal humans, like you. By the way I'm Spike," the dark haired man replied.  
  
"Won't they drink your blood like that vampire tried to do back there?" Gene asked in confusion.  
  
"We don't drink blood!" the blonde haired girl, Kurayami, stated.  
  
"We're different than the other vampires that inhabit this planet. We don't burn up in sunlight, we're not affected by crosses, garlic etc. We're normal except for the super human powers," the violet haired girl, Hikari, laughed.  
  
"Oh," Gene muttered placing his caster gun inside his jacket.  
  
"And Gene, they said they'd fix the ship! Spike's a cool mechanic and there's this guy called Steve who makes all the weapons they use to fight the other vampires! It's dead cool!" Jim exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"You're welcome to stay until we fix your ship. Kurayami and Hikari will pick it up later and we can have it fixed within a week!" Spike said leading them into the building, which Gene now realised, was an old church.  
  
"Cool place," Gene muttered as they stepped into a large hall.  
  
"It's not so bad. Vampires don't trespass on sacred soil, so this place is a perfect sanctuary. We don't have to worry about any attacks," Spike laughed placing his arm around Hikari.   
  
Spike took them on a full tour of the church. There were bedrooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, a garage, a combat and training room, a weapons room, where they met Steve, a computer room and many other unusual rooms. Including an underground crypt, that led into the sewers and a graveyard.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Kurayami asked when the three of them entered the church hall.  
  
"This place is so cool! I'm going to go and look at those computers and that weaponry!" Jim exclaimed dashing off in the direction of the computer room.  
  
"So, how did the vampires destroy all the humans?" Gene said taking a seat at the front of the hall.  
  
"Actually, the vampires didn't wipe out the entire race. That was thanks to the nuclear explosion a couple of years ago. The vampires were around before then, but they weren't as vicious or as hungry. You see the nuclear blast mutated the vampires and killed almost all of the human race. Only few survived," Kurayami muttered taking a seat beside him.  
  
"So what happened to the remaining humans?" Gene asked noticing that she was wearing a very tight leather suit.  
  
"They're sold like cattle to the vampires. So far we've taken out three of the major suppliers but there's so many!" Kurayami said worriedly.  
  
"We find some. Like Spike and Steve and Ell…," Kurayami stopped.  
  
"Who?" Gene said staring into her eyes.  
  
"Elliot, my old boyfriend. The bastards turned him against us!" Kurayami moaned standing up. "He should've been more careful! Now if you'll excuse me I have to prepare for tonight!" she said straightening her leather suit.  
  
"Where are you going?" Gene asked following her to the weapons room.  
  
"Hikari!" Kurayami shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" Hikari called jumping down the stairs.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Gene shouted entering the weapons room.  
  
The walls were plastered with blue prints of all sorts of weapons, guns, swords, grenades, bows and lots of other weapons Gene had never seen before.  
  
Steve jumped up when they entered, he was quite tall and weedy. His hair was orange and his face was a mass of spots. But what Gene noticed the most was that instead of a normal right arm he seemed to have a large bazooka.   
  
Kurayami reached up and took a large caster gun off of the top shelf. Smiling she turned to Gene and aimed.  
  
"Hunting!" she said sweetly.  
  
***  
  
"Try some, Kai," a young vampire offered holding out a young girl of about 15, her throat had been ripped out and her face was set in a look of horror and anguish.  
  
"I've got my fangs set on that one, over there," Kai replied his black hair falling over his gleaming brown eyes as he nodded in the direction of a young girl hanging lifelessly from the ceiling.  
  
"You always go for the dead ones!" the young vampire laughed wiping a slither of blood from his chin.  
  
"Hey, check out the babes!" another young vampire exclaimed pointing to the entrance of the club.  
  
Two young girls walked into the club, they were very beautiful. One was wearing a short denim skirt and a sleeveless purple tank top, her violet hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her violet eyes glistened as she surveyed the club.  
  
The other one was wearing a leather suit in black, with red gloves, a red belt that lay on her hips and a black bag hanging over her shoulder. Her blonde hair swept across her shoulders and floated down her back, her eyes were a peculiar blue and shone brightly as she walked across the room and onto the dance floor.  
  
"I know which one I'm taking home," the younger vampire muttered heading towards the bar, where the mahogany haired vampire stood.  
  
"Me too," Kai replied walking towards the dance floor.  
  
The blonde haired vampire was in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with one of the younger vampires. Kai walked up and shoved the younger vampire to the side and started to dance with the blonde haired girl.  
  
"What's your name?" Kai asked dancing closer to her, his long black hair swaying across his face.  
  
"Kurayami," the blonde haired vampire replied sweetly.  
  
"That's a pretty name. Do you want to go somewhere quiet?" Kai said his eyes shining.  
  
"Sure," Kurayami muttered grabbing Kai's hand and dragging him to a quiet booth at the back of the club.  
  
"Feisty! I like that!" Kai laughed as she threw him into the booth.  
  
"Hold on a minute," Kurayami mumbled reaching into her bag.  
  
"Got a little surprise for me?" Kai exclaimed smiling.  
  
"Something like that. Now close your eyes!" Kurayami laughed pulling something out of her bag.  
  
"That tickles!" Kai laughed as Kurayami slid something along his trouser leg, up to his chest and to his lips.  
  
"You can open your eyes now," Kurayami said happily.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and was just about to shout for help, when Kurayami pulled the trigger of the gun. The large bullet shot into his head and lodged in his brain, Kurayami stepped back.  
  
"One…two…three…four…" Kurayami counted as she walked to the bar.  
  
Five! His head exploded, covering the booth with blood, brains and rotten flesh.  
  
"Kurayami, you weren't supposed to kill anyone! You were just supposed to plant the bombs!" Hikari moaned following her older sister out of the club.  
  
"Don't worry. I put a couple of bombs in that booth," Kurayami muttered climbing onto her sister's bike.  
  
Kurayami's bike was red with black trimmings round the edge. Hikari's bike was purple and silver, unfortunately, on the last mission she'd totalled it and now Hikari had to drive her back to the base, but that didn't mean Hikari actually got to drive.  
  
"They should have gone off by now!" Hikari cried as the sped down the road.  
  
"Don't worry, it should be going off right about…now!" Kurayami shouted above the sound of the bikes motor.  
  
A loud explosion ripped through the air, followed by a cloud of dust and pieces of the club.  
  
"I always hated that place," Hikari laughed turning to watch as the building collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Remember how Mum used to…" Hikari stopped and looked at her sister.  
  
Kurayami didn't like to talk about their mother anymore. Hikari knew that it was because Kurayami believed it was their mother's fault for the way they were. Kurayami and Hikari were both vampires, they were born as vampires but raised as humans, they hadn't been told about their breed, they were a very rare breed of vampire, they could walk in the daylight and didn't have any of the vampire weaknesses, they had the vampire powers and the immortality, they were the perfect breed.   
  
They were an experiment, their mother had mated willingly with a pure vampire to produce the ultimate breed. However, she wouldn't let them go and took them away from the vampires, with the help of their father. Yet Kurayami refused to believe their mother or father had ever loved them and avoided the subject.  
  
However, there mother had fallen in love with the twins from the moment they were born and when the time came for the twins to be taken away from her she couldn't handle it and ran away  
  
Kurayami's grip on the handles of the bike tightened and she clenched her teeth. Hikari took the hint and they rode the rest of the journey home in silence.  
  
***  
  
"I wonder why they're so late?" Gene muttered glancing at his watch.  
  
"You know, Kurayami," Spike laughed reaching for a screwdriver.  
  
"Actually, I don't. But I'd like to get to know her a little better. If you know what I mean…" Gene sneered but was interrupted by the distant roar of a motorcycle.  
  
Gene stood up and ran out of the old abandoned church, leaving Spike to fix Kurayami's bike.  
  
"So what happened?" Gene asked as Kurayami got off the motorcycle.  
  
"Kurayami, blew off some guy's head!" Hikari exclaimed angrily.  
  
"The guy was pissing me off. He was all over me! You know what he wanted to do to me!" Kurayami cried walking into the church.  
  
"Exactly what I'd like to do to you," Gene muttered staring at her backside.  
  
"What was that, Gene?" Kurayami asked smiling innocently.  
  
"Well...ow!" Gene screeched turning round to stare at Jim.  
  
"Gene, you pervert!" Jim yelled angrily.  
  
Gene turned around and watched as Kurayami carried on walking and raising her hand up behind her, stuck a finger up at them.  
  
"What was that for!" Gene shouted whacking Jim around the back of the head.  
  
"Hey! That hurt!" Jim screamed patting his head tenderly.  
  
"That's for spoiling my chances with Kurayami!" Gene muttered staring angrily at Jim. "So what you gonna do about it!" Gene asked sticking a tongue out at him.  
  
"I'm gonna…I'm gonna…," Jim muttered trying to think what to do.  
  
"What are you gonna do you little wimp!" Gene sneered.  
  
"I'm gonna tell her you wet the bed!" Jim screeched running into the church.  
  
"No wait! Jim! I was only kidding! It was a joke! Jim!" Gene shouted chasing after Jim.  
  
"Hey Kurayami! Gene wanted me to tell you something!" Jim shouted running into the kitchen.  
  
"Jim! I'll kill you if you say even one word to her!" Gene cried skidding into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Kurayami! Where are you?" Jim yelled dodging out of Gene's way.  
  
"Ha! I've got you now!" Gene laughed grabbing hold of Jim's hair.  
  
"Ow! Gene let go! Don't pull it out! I don't want to be bald like you!" Jim muttered trying to get loose.  
  
"What! I'm not going bald! I'm only twenty!" Gene screeched letting go of Jim and running off to inspect his hair.  
  
"Jim? What was it you wanted to tell me?" Kurayami shouted entering the room.  
  
"I was just going to say…," Jim said but stopped when he saw that Kurayami was dressed in a skimpy little towel.  
  
"What?" Kurayami muttered her hair still wet from the shower.  
  
"Ha! I told you I wasn't going bald, it was just…," Gene was also flabbergasted, but not in the same way as Jim.  
  
"I…er…it…but…I…," Jim couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Okay Jim! It's time you were going to bed!" Gene ordered shoving Jim out of the kitchen and slamming the door. "Now where were we?" Gene asked turning round and grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What was Jim going to say?" Kurayami asked taking a seat at the table.  
  
"Oh nothing. Now I was just wondering we've been here about three days, it'll be at least another week before the Outlaw Star is fixed, and in all this time I've never seen you with another guy," Gene said watching as she tightened the towel around her as it began to slip.  
  
"You mean my boyfriend?" Kurayami replied brushing a strand of her long blond hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Do you have one?" Gene asked eagerly.  
  
"No. The last boyfriend I had turned on us and I had to shoot his brains out," Kurayami said casually.  
  
"Well, I'm a lot tougher than most guys!" Gene exclaimed sitting down and taking her hand in his.  
  
"You wet the bed!" Jim shouted from the room above them.  
  
"JIM! I'm gonna kill you!" Gene screamed standing up and making his way to the door.  
  
"Gene, wait! I was just wondering, maybe we could go out some time?" Kurayami asked anxiously.  
  
"Like a date?" Gene muttered glancing at her figure.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. We'd have to go to some vampire clubs and leave some bombs around, so if you don't want to, then…," she mumbled playing with a lock of her hair.  
  
"Beautiful women and explosives are what I like best!" Gene exclaimed excitedly. "How about tonight?"  
  
"Great!" Kurayami cried grabbing her towel just as it came undone.   
  
"Okay then. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to! Jim you are so dead! Jim!" Gene shouted galloping out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
Kurayami smiled to herself and turning the kettle on began to make herself a cup of coffee.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you're going out on a date. Well it's not a date, but it's with a guy. But isn't that considered a date, but you're going to kill vampires, but it's with a guy!" Hikari chattered on watching as her older sister got dressed.  
  
"Do you think I should wear the red dress or the black dress?" Kurayami asked holding up two almost identical dresses, except for their colours.  
  
"Red! Definitely! Oh this is so cool!" Hikari exclaimed flopping onto the bed. "Mum would be so proud to see…," Hikari stopped instantly and glanced up at her sister.  
  
"Yeah she would," Kurayami muttered emotionlessly.  
  
"Sorry. Oh my god! What if you really love him! He's going in less than a week!" Hikari shouted picking up a stuffed elephant.  
  
"I doubt it's true love, Hikari! It's just one date! We can't all be as lucky as you and Spike!" Kurayami exclaimed stepping into the tight red dress.  
  
"Yeah, me and Spike are soul mates! I knew from the day we met!" Hikari laughed happily.  
  
"You were twelve! Don't you remember what you said to him when you first met?" Kurayami asked applying a blood red lipstick.  
  
"No, what?" Hikari muttered tossing the stuffed elephant at the wall.  
  
"You said 'Gross! You have coodies!' remember!" Kurayami laughed staring at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Oh yeah! But it was kind of romantic! By the way can you walk in those?" Hikari asked watching as her sister stumbled out of the bedroom in 4 inch high stiletto hells.  
  
"Of course I can! I fight in shoes like these!" Kurayami exclaimed holding onto the wall for balance.  
  
"No, you fight in boots with heels, not pointy toed shoes like those!" Hikari said laughing at her sister's attempts to make it down the stairs.  
  
"Well wish me luck!" Kurayami muttered as she spotted Gene at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Good luck!" Hikari replied heading back up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
"Now, Gene, please just try to be a little civilised with her!" Jim muttered straightening Gene's shirt collar.  
  
"I always am!" Gene replied innocently.  
  
"Yeah right! I know what you have in mind!" Jim shouted angrily.  
  
"Okay I'll be civil! I'll open doors for her and all that junk! But just so you know I…wow!" Gene exclaimed as Kurayami descended down the stairs. She was wearing a low cut, long red dress, with a slit leading up to her thighs.  
  
"Kurayami! You look great!" Jim said as his cheeks began to grow red. "Doesn't she?" Jim muttered elbowing Gene in the ribs.  
  
"I'll say!" Gene replied as he stared at the low cut top.  
  
"Thanks. Gene are you ready to go?" Kurayami asked turning towards him.  
  
"Er…yeah. Let's go. By the way, Jim, don't wait up!" Gene sneered wrapping his arm around her and leading her out of the door.  
  
"Like I'd bother!" Jim shouted walking up the stairs. "If I know Gene, he'll be drunk in ten minutes!" Jim laughed.  
  
***  
  
"Do you always drive that fast?" Gene asked stepping woozily off of the bike.  
  
"Yeah! I've been riding since I was eleven and I've never had an accident!" Kurayami replied flashing him an innocent smile.  
  
"I'll bet!" Gene muttered surveying their surroundings. "So, where are we?" he asked.  
  
"Our sources indicate that there's a huge vampire club around here. Numerous mutilated torsos have been found by Spike and Steve," Kurayami muttered steeping off of the bike.  
  
"So how do you suppose we find the entrance?" Gene said pulling out his caster gun and checking that it was loaded.  
  
"Just listen!" Kurayami whispered stepping closer to what looked like an old abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Wait! I hear…music?" Gene mumbled walking towards the warehouse.  
  
"This is it!" Kurayami exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"So what if they don't let us in. Or they find out I'm a human?" Gene asked anxiously.  
  
"They won't touch you as long as I'm around! Remember it's territory that matters!" Kurayami replied banging on the door of the ware house.  
  
Nothing happened. For about five minutes they stood outside and waited for any sign of movement. Just as they were about to give up hope the doors swung open to reveal about fifty or more vampires all dancing and having a good time.  
  
"Welcome!" a large burly vampire exclaimed holding the doors open for them. "I see you brought snacks!" he shouted over the sound of the music.  
  
"He's mine!" Kurayami snarled leading Gene into the club.  
  
"Okay, okay! No need to get nasty!" the large vampire muttered closing the doors behind them.   
  
"So what now?" Gene yelled over the beat of the music.  
  
"We dance, drink and wait. C'mon let's dance!" Kurayami laughed dragging Gene to the dance floor.  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" Gene asked as they stepped onto the dance floor.  
  
"For the main attraction! There's some big vampire boss supposed to be here tonight. We need to take him and this club out!" Kurayami whispered putting her arms around Gene's neck, as a slow dance started to play.  
  
Gene smiled and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. They danced for what seemed like hours, almost forgetting that they were in the midst of hundreds of blood thirsty vampires. Suddenly, the music stopped and a tall handsome young man walked onto the stage.   
  
"Who's he?" Gene muttered letting go of her.  
  
"That's the big boss. He's the one who deals with the human supply," Kurayami replied glancing up at the stage.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome! I hope you enjoy your time at my club and as a treat…blood smoothes for all!" the young vampire shouted.  
  
Everyone burst in applause and headed for the bars, only a few remained on the dance floor with Gene and Kurayami.  
  
"So how are we supposed to get close enough to kill him?" Gene whispered watching as the young vampire was escorted off of the stage by three husky vampires.  
  
"Leave that to me!" Kurayami replied straightening her dress.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Gene asked excitedly.  
  
"Get the bombs out from under the seat of the bike and plant them around this dump. Then when I give the signal flip the switch and these bastards will be blown to smithereens!" Kurayami muttered tossing Gene the keys to the motorcycle.  
  
"Hey, Kurayami! Good luck!" Gene shouted as she headed off in the direction of the young vampire.  
  
***  
  
"Eric, I don't think that it's safe for you to be out in the open for too long. If your father knew…," the red haired body guard mumbled taking a sip of beer.  
  
"I can do what the hell I want, Max! And I want to have a good time!" Eric shouted slamming his fists on the table.  
  
"Calm down, boss! I just meant that those two traitors have been killing a lot of our kind recently and it's just that…," Max replied worriedly.  
  
"I don't care about those two! I just want to grab a couple of women and…wow! Who the hell is that!" Eric asked watching as a tall blonde woman, wearing a sexy red dress made her way towards him.  
  
"Good evening, gentlemen," the blonde woman said extending her hand to Eric.  
  
"Good evening," Eric exclaimed kissing her hand. "What, pray tell, is a beautiful creature like you doing in a hell hole like this?" he asked surveying her figure.  
  
"Looking for you, of course," she replied flashing him a mischievous smile.  
  
"I see you know me," Eric muttered standing up, his body guards following.  
  
"If I ask you to dance, will these three men be joining us?" she asked confidently.  
  
"No, they won't!" Eric answered signalling for them to leave.  
  
"So, do you still want to dance?" Eric replied smiling.  
  
"Nope. I have something better in mind," she said leading him to a booth at the back of the club.  
  
She smiled sweetly and pushed him playfully into the booth. Carefully she stepped in and sat down next to him.  
  
"So, Kurayami, what was it you hand in mind?" Eric asked shoving her down onto the seat of the booth.  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed angrily as Eric pinned her against the seat.  
  
"I'd rather not. You see I'm a very wanted man and I haven't had a good time in a while, so it'd be better if you shut up!" Eric yelled slamming her head against the wall.  
  
Eric smiled as her eyes closed and letting go of her arms started to undo his fly.  
  
"Hey, you fucking reject! Get off!" Kurayami screamed holding her caster gun to his head. "Don't you dare make a noise or try to escape or I'll blow you're fucking brains out!" she snarled.  
  
Still aiming the caster gun at his head, Kurayami edged her way out of the booth and stood up.  
  
"Kurayami!" Gene shouted from the other side of the room.  
  
"Gene! Are they set?" Kurayami asked as Gene quickly made his way over to her.  
  
"Yeah they're set, but what happened to you!" Gene exclaimed staring at her bleeding lip.  
  
"Some pervert couldn't keep his hands off of me. It happens all the time!" Kurayami muttered licking her lip.  
  
"What pervert?" Gene asked staring into the empty booth.  
  
"What! Where did he go?" Kurayami cried staring into the empty booth.  
  
"C'mon we'd better get out of here!" Gene said dragging Kurayami towards the exit.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen I am proud to introduce to you the lovely, amazing, vampire killing traitor…Kurayami!" Eric's voice shouted over the speakers.  
  
Suddenly, a spotlight centred on them and all the vampires turned to stare.  
  
"This is bad, isn't it? Gene muttered pulling out his caster gun.  
  
"Yep. We're going to have to fight our way out. So I guess I won't be needing this!" Kurayami said ripping the bottom half of her long dress off.  
  
"Stylish!" Gene laughed staring at the crowd of blood thirsty vampires.  
  
"Gene, where's the bomb farthest away from us?" Kurayami asked scanning the room.  
  
"Over there near the bar," Gene replied nodding to a booth at the other side of the room.  
  
"Brilliant! Activate it!" Kurayami muttered as the vampires began to close in on them.  
  
"What!?" Gene shouted in confusion.  
  
"Trust me! It'll divert their attention and we can make a break for it!" Kurayami replied glancing towards the exit.  
  
Gene nodded and pulled out a small remote control.  
  
"Here goes!" Gene said flipping the switch for the third bomb.  
  
It blew and sent shards of glass and vampire soaring through the air. In the mean time Gene and Kurayami raced to the door and out into the night.  
  
"Now, Gene! Before they get out!" Kurayami cried hopping onto the motorcycle.  
  
Gene flipped the switch and the entire club went up in flames. As they rode back to the church, they could still hear the distant shrieks and screams of terror from the vampires.  
  
"That was an unforgettable date!" Gene exclaimed wrapping his arms around Kurayami's waist.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Kurayami laughed speeding through the desert towards the church.  
  
"Hey, is the sun coming up?" Gene asked pointing to a bright light towards the horizon.  
  
"At 1am!" Kurayami said staring at the bright light.  
  
As they came closer to the horizon they both realised that it wasn't the sun at all.  
  
"What is it?" Kurayami asked squinting into the horizon.  
  
"Fire!" Gene shouted as they drew closer.  
  
"The church!" Kurayami screamed in terror.  
  
*** 


	2. The Battle For The Dead Planet

"Hikari! Where are you?" Kurayami shouted jumping off of the bike.  
  
"Jim!" Gene cried rushing towards the church.  
  
Gene stood staring at the church, it was a mass of flames and smoke. Turning he looked at Kurayami and saw that she was trying hard not to cry.  
  
"I'm going in!" Gene declared throwing his jacket to the ground.  
  
"No! You can't you'll choke!" Kurayami screamed grabbing his arm.  
  
"What else can I do?" Gene asked anxiously.  
  
"I don't breathe. I'll go in, I can…," Kurayami stopped and stared at the church.  
  
Gene turned and watched as the shape of a person slowly appeared out of the smoke. It was Hikari carrying the unconscious bodies of Spike and Jim.  
  
"Jim!" Gene shouted rushing to help Jim.  
  
"Where's Steve?" Kurayami asked staring at the doors to the church as if he would appear.  
  
"I couldn't get to him. He's still in there," Hikari mumbled placing Jim and Spike carefully on the ground.  
  
"Right then. I'm going back in!" Kurayami said walking towards the flaming church.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Hikari screeched hysterically.  
  
"Well we can't just leave him!" Kurayami shouted staring at her sister coldly.  
  
"What would mum say?" Hikari muttered worriedly pulling at a strand of her hair.  
  
"Mum's dead! Don't you get it! She's fucking dead!" Kurayami screamed angrily. "She's dead! I won't let it happen again!" she muttered.  
  
"It was never your fault in the first place!" Hikari cried staring up at her sister.  
  
"Then why won't you let me forget it!" Kurayami shouted sprinting into the church.  
  
"Kurayami!" Hikari screeched as the church began to cave in.  
  
"C'mon, Kurayami! Hurry!" Gene muttered trying to suppress his urge to run after her.  
  
"Look!" Jim said pointing to the side of the church.  
  
Kurayami stumbled over to them, Steve's body was draped over her shoulders and it looked as if she was struggling to walk.  
  
"Kurayami, you idiot!" Hikari screamed grabbing her sister round the waist.  
  
Kurayami winced and drew back to reveal a large wooden stake protruding from her side.  
  
"I told you those beams weren't stable!" Kurayami laughed half-heartedly and collapsed against Gene.  
  
"Hey guys! Steve's dead!" Jim shouted over the roar of the flames.  
  
***  
  
"So what now?" Hikari asked throwing more wood onto the little fire they had made.  
  
"The church was our home. Where else is there to go?" Spike replied prodding at the fire with a slender twig.  
  
"I have an idea," Kurayami said stumbling towards them.  
  
Gene knew that although the wound would heal, it would take a great deal of time and sap most of her strength. If they were attacked they would be utterly defenceless.  
  
"What?" Gene asked helping her to her seat.  
  
"Well, your ship wasn't damaged in the fire, right?" Kurayami muttered staring at the remains of the church.  
  
"Nope. It was about the only thing that survived the fire," Jim said joining them at the fire.  
  
"Spike, how far have you got with fixing their ship?" Kurayami asked turning to Spike.  
  
"A couple more screws here and there and I'd say it's ready to go. Why, what do you have in mind?" he replied eyeing her quizzically.  
  
"Gene, could you take us off of this planet?" Kurayami begged grabbing Gene's hand.  
  
"Yeah, we could take you," Gene answered staring at the ship.   
  
"Right then! Spike, get moving and fix that ship! Hikari, Gene, Jim and I will salvage all the weapons and explosives we can," Kurayami ordered slowly standing up.  
  
"Why weapons? Do you think we'll be attacked?" Jim asked watching as the sun started to rise.  
  
"Yep. And I intend to go off with a bang!" Kurayami laughed heading towards the ruins of the church.  
  
***  
  
It was getting close to sunset. They'd spent an entire day trying to salvage what little weapons, equipment and explosives they could and it still wasn't enough.   
  
"Do you think they'll come?" Gene asked watching as the last of the sun's rays sank beneath the horizon.  
  
"Yep, if they want to eat they'll come. They now know where we live, so they'll be here," Kurayami replied calmly.  
  
"So Hikari overheard that there's this plague that's wiping out most of the human population, is it true?" Gene muttered loading his caster gun.  
  
"It's been the subject of most vampire's conversation for a couple of months now, they seem pretty worried about it," Kurayami said pulling out her own caster gun.  
  
"Hey, we never did finish that date properly," Gene laughed wrapping his arms around her slender waist.  
  
"How do you normally finish a date properly?" Kurayami asked smiling innocently.  
  
"You seal it with a kiss," Gene replied drawing her closer to him.  
  
"Oh, I like that idea," she muttered staring up into his eyes.  
  
Gene kissed her passionately, yet gently, on the lips. Gene pulled her closer towards him, not wanting to let go. Breaking away he smiled at her and brushing back a strand of her blonde hair kissed her again.  
  
Suddenly, a distant roar woke them out of their trance and snapped them back to their bleak reality.  
  
"C'mon we've gotta get to the ship!" Gene shouted pulling her towards the ship.  
  
"Already! There too early! We're not ready yet!" Hikari moaned as Gene and Kurayami raced towards them.  
  
"What do you mean you're not ready?" Gene asked stopping at the foot of the ship.  
  
"We haven't connected the bombs to the ship!" Jim shouted from above them.  
  
"So what does that mean?" Gene said starting to climb the ladder up to the ship.  
  
"It means we won't be able to activate the bombs from the ship, someone will have to stay on the ground and activate them manually!" Spike replied helping Hikari onto the ship.  
  
"That's suicide!" Gene screamed up to him. "Who do you think will stay on the ground and blow themselves up!" he groaned.  
  
"I will," Kurayami muttered staring at her feet.  
  
"It's suicide!" Gene shouted to Spike.  
  
"I know that!" Spike yelled back down.  
  
"I will," Kurayami said still staring at the ground.  
  
"It's suicide! Who in their right mind would…," Gene stopped and turned towards Kurayami. "What?" he said.  
  
"I'll do it!" Kurayami replied staring up at him.  
  
"The hell you will!" Gene shouted dragging her towards the ladder.  
  
"Gene, let go! It's not your decision!" Kurayami screamed breaking free of his grasp.  
  
"I won't let you die! I'll do it!" Gene yelled grabbing her arm again.  
  
"Hey, you two! Neither of you will have to die!" Jim called climbing back down the ladder.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gene asked still holding onto Kurayami's arm.  
  
"Kurayami, you heal fast so you can be the one to set off the bomb," Jim said calmly.  
  
"No way! I'm not going to let her!" Gene shouted leading her towards the ship.  
  
"No, Gene! Wait! We could put it on a timer instead and blast off before it blows!" Jim cried grabbing onto Gene's jacket.  
  
"Hey, can you guys hurry up! They're getting closer!" Hikari yelled staring at the mass of vampires heading towards them.  
  
"But it needs to be set off at precisely the right moment," Jim muttered as he began to program the bomb.  
  
"Fine! But you better hurry up, Jim!" Gene yelled as the vampires began to come into view.  
  
"Right, I just need to…done!" Jim exclaimed starting the timer.  
  
"Move!" Gene shouted shoving Kurayami up the ladder, followed by Jim and finally himself.  
  
"Gilliam, shields on full!" Gene ordered taking his seat.  
  
"Shields on full!" Gilliam replied instantly.  
  
"Blast off in three…two…one!" Gene shouted as the Outlaw Star took flight.  
  
Kurayami stared out the window and watched as the vampires got smaller and smaller.  
  
"When should the bomb be going off?" Spike asked taking a seat next to Jim.  
  
"Right about…now!" Jim said staring at his watch.  
  
Kurayami turned and watched as the entire planet shook and shattered into thousands of pieces. Smiling she turned around and relaxed. It was all over, but what would they do know?  
  
***  
  
"Gene?" Kurayami called opening the door to Gene's bedroom. "You in here?" Kurayami asked peering into the darkness.  
  
"Over here," Gene said turning on the light beside his bed.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you something," she muttered closing the door behind her.  
  
"What?" Gene asked standing up.  
  
"What's going to happen about us?" Kurayami replied beginning to blush as she realised Gene was only wearing a tight pair of boxers.  
  
"Well, you can stay here with me," Gene said embracing her.  
  
"But what about Hikari? I don't think she and Spike would like to stay cooped up in a ship," Kurayami laughed stroking the side of Gene's face.  
  
"What do they want to do?" Gene asked smiling as her hair tickled his chest.  
  
"They want to leave at the next stop, settle down and have a family," Kurayami replied sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What about you?" Gene said sitting next to her.  
  
"Sure I want to settle down and have a family, but not know! I want adventure and fun!" Kurayami exclaimed laying down on the bed.  
  
"I bet you do!" Gene laughed sitting on top of her.  
  
"Hey, get off you elephant!" Kurayami shouted as he pinned her down.  
  
"Elephant! I'm practically anorexic!" Gene said kissing her on the nose.  
  
She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. Smiling he returned the kiss.  
  
"Gene?" Kurayami muttered rolling into his arms.  
  
"Yeah?" Gene asked stroking the side of her face.  
  
"Can I stay here with you and Jim?" Kurayami asked timidly.  
  
"Of course you can!" Gene laughed kissing her neck.  
  
"Thanks," Kurayami said kissing him on the lips.  
  
*** 


End file.
